Little Red's wolf
by FangGame458
Summary: This is a story of a Faunus trying to find away in life but when he runs in to a young girl his life will change. This is my first fanfic so please leave a review to help me thank you. by the way TimShade's OC will be in here as a friend to my OC. so far I plan on having ShadeXWeiss and AaronXRuby. If you want your OC in the story please message me.
1. Wrong Faunus at the right place and time

Chapter 1: Wrong Faunus at the right place at the right time

POV: Aaron Nights

I was on my way to 'Dust Till Dawn' to pick up red and blue dust to refill my Brother's Keeper (A single katana that had the ability to use dust)

On the way there I heard a small child crying for help when I got to the scene, I was on the verge of killing someone, The boy who was crying was a faunus just like me, and two guys were ripping his cat ears off. "It's alright you freak, we're just helping you fit in" one man said laughing the whole time. "Yea you should be thanking us you fucking freak, what good are you in the world" the other man said. I wanted to help, but I was able to hide my wolf side with a belt tieing my tail and a hat covering my ears. All I could do was walk away with shame knowing that kid would be scarred for life.

'Why did humans hate us?' I started asking myself. 'What made our kinds different other than the animal features' I felt anger growing inside of me. I looked up at the shattered moon "I want peace, I want to be treated with respect for who I am, I needed to be a hunter" I whispered to myself

Most combat schools around don't accept faunus' and for the one's that do we weren't allowed to train with the humans. When I met a blacksmith named Kyle Mason he helped me form my Brother's keeper and the best part about Kyle. He made me realize I wanted to be a hunter. Kyle got me a teacher and master to help get me credits and use my sword. When I told my dad about this he said "My son wanting to be a hunter, I couldn't be more proud of you. But what school would you go to?" he said. That one question stuck in my head. 'Who would want a freak like me?'

When I got to the shop the window in front busted open with a girl in a red cloak kicking a tug through it. Then I see him, Roman Torchwick the lord of all crimes. 'What was he doing attacking a girl?' But to be fair this girl has a pretty bad ass scythe with a built in sniper rifle. As I was thinking I notice that a group of men surrounded the girl. Without a second of hesitation I pulled out my weapon and jumped in next to her.

"Umm, Hi" the short girl said looking at me trying to see if I'm on her side or not. "Hey, mind telling me why you are getting attacked by one of the world's largest crime lords?" I said as we were watching the group of people waiting to attack. Before we could continue the thugs started to attack us. We quickly started to take them out one by one. One jumped in the air trying to use the momentum to increase his attack damage, but failed when the girl shot the man mid air. Using the dust I had left I was able to freeze three of the remaining thugs left. Finishing up the rest of them me and the girl turn our sights to the crime lord Torchwick. Instead of looking displeased he was actually smiling

"Well you all were worth every cent really you were, But sorry kids this is where we part ways" Roman said rising his cane and aiming at us. "Ha what a bunch of dumb kids trying to play hero." he shoots his weapon and forces us to scatter. During the chaos Torchwick slipped away to the roof of an apartment building across the street.

"Hey you ok if we go after him" The girl asked the worried owner. He simply nods "Alright Let's go umm?" The girl looks at me. "Aaron Nights nice to meet you." I wanted to introduce myself first to break the ice. "Oh I'm Ruby Rose pleasure to meet you." After a handshake we were off to stop Torchwick.

"Hey stop" Ruby yelled as we approached the man.

"Ah, why are kids so stupid nowadays. Aren't you suppose to be in bed little girl and aren't you a suppose to take a girl out to a movie, and not a fight." The Criminal started to joke around as an aircraft came up behind him. "But hell at least you two can share a grave" He laughed out as he threw a red crystal at Ruby's feet and aimed his cane at it.

"Shit, Ruby move!" I screamed out to her, but she didn't seem to understand and before Torchwick shot the crystal I tackled her down and out of the way. During that moment though the crime lord escaped and the worst part of all my hat came off and I didn't notice.

"Oh my god Aaron?" Ruby said quietly. As I look at her face and tried to look for any injuries. "Ruby are you hurt" I asked while I was still looking for blood. Then I realized my hat was on the ground and Ruby's hand was petting my ears. "Umm, Ruby I know what this looks like but it's not I'm ah..." I stopped mid sentence trying to come up with a lie. "These are so cute" Ruby said with joy still playing with my ears. before I could speak I heard someone coming up to the roof.

'Clap, Clap, Clap' we both turn our heads around to see an old man clapping with a smile on his face. "Well you two and me are going to have a small chat." Before we knew it we were in a car with the man.

After ten minutes we were placed in a room with some water and heat. Ruby was still playing with my ears and I would usually kill anyone who touched them, but with this night being rough already I couldn't get mad at her. Plus her hands feel so good on my ears.

The man walked in with a screen with the film of me and Ruby fighting the guys that stole from the dust shop. Ruby was still rubbing my ears but broke the silence "So why are we here?". I was surprised that she was getting straight to the point.

The man sat in front of us sipping his coffee "Well do you know who I am?" He asked calmly "Your Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon" Ruby replied. "Well Miss Rose and Mister Night I would like to invite you both to my school."

"Are you joking? Why would you invite two kids that you don't even know to come to a high class school." I said shocked. "No and to answer your other question. Do you have the dream and drive to help everyone and fight for whats right?" He simply says.

"It's my dreams to go to your school sir! My sister is leaving tomorrow for Beacon" Ruby said in joy and she sadly stopped rubbing my ears.

"What about you Aaron you'll come to beacon to right?" She starts giving me puppy eyes I flicked her in the head. "I'm a wolf faunus so that doesn't work on me, But yes I am going to beacon. So people can see even a faunus can make a difference in life." Ruby's face was lit with joy as she started to play with my ears some more. "But wait will I be separated because of my race?" Professor Ozpin smirked for a sec "No at Beacon all students are treated with equal rights to learn." With that I noded my head and accepted his offer.

"Welcome to Beacon You Two" Ozpin stated.


	2. First day, First mistake

Chapter 2: First day First mistake

POV: Ruby Rose

With me and My sister Yang on our way to beacon. I was nervous that people were going to mess with me because how young I was. I just wanted to be a normal girl that people would respect me for.

"I'm so happy that my baby sister is coming to beacon with me. Dad was in tears of joy when he found out." My loving sister Yang said. "Yea I can't believe that I fought against a crime lord." I said trying to find Aaron. He was all the way in the back with headphones on.

"Say sis who's that guy your looking at?" Yang said with an evil grin. "Oh that's Aaron the faunus that helped me fight Roman Torchwick and help get me into beacon." I smiled remembering his soft and fluffy ears. "Well is there anything going on with you two" Yang said with that same grin. "What no. well I don't know how I feel he's cool and thoughtful , and besides you know how our step-mom is about faunus'. She was bad enough and I don't want dad to get hurt." I replied "But I think we are friends. I hope."

"Hey Wolfy, come here I want to talk to you." My Sister yells out to Aaron who looked pissed already. "YANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed at her, but she only winks at me. "What the fuck did you just call me" Aaron said reaching back for his sword. "Oh sorry Aaron. Yang can be a bit inconsiderate to others, but she means well." Hoping Aaron will let it go. "No Ruby I'm calling him wolfy because that's what he is." Yang said as she reached over to pet Aaron's ears. Aaron started to growl at her and smacked her hand away. "No one touches my ears or my tail without getting hurt." He growled out. "Aww, is big bad wolf getting mad. Are you going to make me Howl-away." Yang teased.

"You know what screw you, if it wasn't for me and sister being friends your blood would be all over this wall by now." Aaron said looking at me then to Yang. "See you guys are friends sis." I looked at Yang as she said that. "You did that cause you didn't think I was Ruby's friend" Aaron looked like he was about to lose it. Before he said anything else I placed my hand on his ears and started to rub them. He looked at me still a bit pissed, but smiled since it was me. "Hey I thought no one touched your ears" She pouts. "Well Ruby is an exemption to that." I didn't think he cared about people touching his ears, but I'm happy he let's me at least.

After we arrived me and Aaron stood close while Yang went off with her friends.

"Ah well we're here and now I'm bored. Want to grab a bite Ruby?" Aaron asked. "Well I was …ouch" I fell over some girls luggage. "Look what you did you dolt!" the girl screamed. "I'm so sorry" looking for Aaron. "This isn't your average combat school and you already made that simple slip up, what a joke. You look a bit to young to be here anyway." The girl's cold words are making me feel worthless. "Hey piss off she said sorry." Aaron came to my side. "Who the hell are you, you filthy faunus freak" she said as she smacked Aaron. "Why the hell did you do that?" I asked as I tried to hold Aaron back.

She walked away before answering.

"Who was that?" I asked Aaron. He sighs "Well that was Weiss Schnee Heiress to the SDC. The same company that killed many Faunus' in their family's mineshaft." His hand balls up in a fist. "I hope you never have to go through what I have to." I decided that he might need a hug, so as went to hug him Weiss came back. "Oh one last thing you freak. If you are on my team or my partner I will leave you to die in a heartbeat." Aaron just laugh "Just like you did when your grandmother was killed by the White Fang." Weiss ready her weapon. "Take that back NOW!" I wanted to stop them, but Aaron already drew his sword out. "Ruby close your eyes, I don't want you see what happens next. Afterwards we can go eat something." Aaron said smiling at me.

"Enough" Professor Ozpin came up. "Miss Schnee and Mister Nights we will not have you two killing each other before you even join our school, and Mister Nights we will be talk tomorrow in the morning. Have a nice day children." he nods at me as he walks away.

Weiss just stomped away while Aaron came next to me. "Why did you do all that Aaron?" he stood there with a small smile. "Because I wasn't going to let anyone talk to you like that, I don't care who they are." He cares about me that much, but why, we just met? "Well let's go eat shall we."

After a dinner with Aaron we went back to beacon for bed, but since we didn't have teams yet we all had to sleep in one big room. I spot a girl reading to herself and while Aaron left to go get something I was bored so i walked up to the girl. "Hello, I'm Ruby rose nice to meet you." the girl looks up "I'm Blake Belladonna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So what you reading?" I asked. "The man with two souls." Blake said still reading. "Hey Ruby" my sis yell as she came up to us. "Hey Yang" After two mins Weiss came up "You dolts people are trying to sleep" and just like that Aaron showed up with a bag at hand. "Hey Ruby I got something for you" He said as he handed me the bag. "Oh my god" It was my favorite Fairy tale 'The Four Maidens' "Could you read it to me Yang please?" I asked with my puppy eyes. "Sorry but, I'm to tired." Yang yawns as she sits next to me. "Aaron?" I hoped he would read. "Sure, get comfortable." 'Yes' I thought to myself. Yang and Blake sit next me which Aaron didn't care. "Would you mind if I sat and listen to?" Weiss asked. Aaron looked at her "It's just that. My grandmother was the only one who ever readed to me." Aaron head falls in shame from earlier. "Sorry for what I said when we first met Weiss." Aaron said offering a hand. "No I'm sorry for how I treated you and Ruby. I guess that I can be a bit mean." The heiress said as she shook Aaron's hand.

"Well let's start." Aaron stated.

As he read to you we each fell asleep, But before I did. Aaron said something.

"Goodnight, I hope all of us achieve our goals, and starts tomorrow."


	3. Hope

Chapter 3: Hope

POV: Aaron Nights

In the morning

Ruby and her new friends were off to get breakfast while I decided to go up to the roof for some fresh air. As I got up to the roof I noticed that someone was following me. It was a blonde guy that looked just like Jasmine Arc, hero to the people, but looked a lot weaker than her.

"Oh hi." The blonde guy said. "Hey What's up" I simply replied. "Nothing much just came up for some air you know. Trying to get ready for today. Can't wait to kill some grimm you know" I wasn't to sure who he trying to convince me or himself. His body is just shaking and his voice sounds like he's struggling to speak. "Well nice talking to you, but I think I'll be taking my leave now." I said trying avoid this guy.

"Oh well see around. By the way the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it" I stop when I heard Arc. "Aaron Nights is my name and do they really?" Is all I said still walking away."Well they will" Is all I hear from Jaune 'Jaune Arc huh, well this school just got a little bit more interesting.' I thought to myself.

"Will Aaron Nights and Shade Jackson please report to Headmaster Ozpin's Office." a voice on the intercom stated. 'Crap I did get trouble yesterday when I almost fought Weiss.' On way there I saw Ruby and her friends looking at me. "What?" I said looking at the four of them. "Are you going to the entrance exam." Blake was the one to ask. "No I was called to go to Ozpin's office first." I stated. "But what about the test and getting on a team." Ruby whined "Don't know, but just in case It's been nice meeting you all." I said as I continued to walk, but Weiss stepped in my way. "I'm sorry if this is because of me and what happen yesterday. I could go-" "No" I interrupted "Go to the entrance exam, I'll deal with this and meet you guys there." I hoped.

As I entered Ozpin's office I seen a few screens and looked like there were different parts of a forest with grimm in it. I go over to a desk in front of screens and there was a note on it and it was from Ozpin.

Dear Aaron

 _You will not be taking the entrance exam, but instead you will be place on_

 _team that has been formed today due to the fact that we enroll students that allow us to make teams of four._

 _This year how ever we have two more students than normal._

 _Don't worry though you won't be the only one in this situation. Like I said there was two of you._

Right on cue there was a voice coming from behind "So you're Aaron huh." I turn around to see a guy with pure black hair in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Yea, but who are you?" I asked as I reached for my weapon on my back. "Relax the name's Shade Jackson and Hunting is my game." I looked at him before he walked over. "Well Ozpin told us to wait till the rest of the students are in teams. I guess he left these on so we can watch." Shade said as we watched the screens.

I notice Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are together fighting off a nevermore and then Jaune's group fighting a deathstalker. "Well look at that those guys really are stupid right?" Shade said as he laughed. "No they know what their doing. Remember they are hunters and huntress in training like us Shade." I said feeling worried about my friends. "Whatever you say man, But hey I noticed you been watching that red head girl a lot. So spill it do you got a little crush?" Shade said with a devilish smile. "Ha looks who talking. You been drooling over Weiss this whole time." I seen Shade's face turn to deep red. I laughed my ass off at him. "Shut up at least the girl I like is my age."Shade said triumphantly, but I just laughed more "Ok by one year I'm only 16 and she's 15" I said still laughing at Shade.

2 HOURS LATER

The test was done and we watched as the teams were formed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang All formed Team RWBY while Jaune was in Team JNPR with people called Nora, Pyrrha And Ren

"Well you two have you been watching the teams?" Ozpin asked us as he walked in. "Yes" me and Shade Both said at the same time. "Well Shade you will be on team JNPR and Aaron you'll be on team RWBY. and that's my final decision. Do I make myself clear you two." We both nod and were asked to leave and find our new teams.

"Well looks like team JNPR is in room 216, and I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor tonight." Shade said as we walked, but something hit me when we were walking. I'm sleeping in a room full of girls, and one of them was Ruby. "Um hello Remnant to Aaron, you in there man?" Shade snapped his fingers trying to get my attention. "Dude I'm going to be in a room with Ruby." I said still in shock. "Well mister lucky whats the room number?" Shade asked. "Room 217" I said looking at my paper.

"Well here we are good luck to you bro and remember that Ruby's sister is also in there." He said as he winked. Shade used his scroll to walk through the his team's door. As for me I have to knock not knowing if all of the girls are dressed or in bed yet since it was nine at night.

When I knocked it only took a few seconds for the door to fly open. It was Weiss "Oh Aaron, how are you? Did you get kicked for Beacon?" Before I answered I seen the rest of the team all gather at the door. 'Know what i'm going to mess with them for a bit.' I thought to myself

"Well I got kicked out of Beacon and Just wanted to say bye to you guys. I want you all to know that I considered you guys close friends." As soon as I finished my sentence I was in the middle of a group hug. I couldn't help but smile. Ruby looked at me with those silver eyes. "I'm going to miss you Aaron." I was about to laugh my faunus ass off. My tail was wagging like crazy when I realized how funny this was about to be. "No you won't. I'm not going anywhere." they all look at me in confusion "I'm not getting kicked out. Ozpin placed me on Team RWBY. Now I need to get a space on the floor and sleep."

After Weiss and Ruby slapped me for playing with them and Yang punched me in my gut and Blake gave me a death glare we all went in and start to get ready for bed.

I started to take my shirt off until Ruby screamed at me about how there was girls around and that I should keep my shirt on. "All that over me not wanting to wear a shirt." I argued "Just shut up and go to bed Wolfy." Yang said playfully, and with that we all were asleep. For me this was going to be a fresh new start.

But sadly all good things must come to an end at some point


	4. First week, First love

Chapter: 4 First week, first love?

POV Weiss Schnee

Wednesday Team RWBY's dorm

My final class of the day dragged out when professor Peach wanted me to write a fifteen page paper on medical arts for basic field situation. As soon as class released I just wanted to relax and study

When I got back to the dorm I seen Ruby playing with Aaron's wolf ears while he was arm wrestling Yang. Meanwhile Blake was reading her book. "Hey Weiss" they all said as they were stopping what they were doing. It must be nice not to have responsibilities and be free. "You dolts we have a test next week and you all have yet to open a text book on Grimm studies." I yelled in anger. "Chill out Weiss we still have time and it's not a test it's a quiz _dolt_." Aaron said with a relaxed tone. Making everyone else laugh

I couldn't believe how they all are or can I. We are at one of the most high privileged schools to get into and what do they do? Act like complete kids and the worst part of all Aaron was always messing around and never studied, but still Aaron had a better grade than me a Schnee a name by itself made people realize how gifted I was. If my father found out he would pull me out of Beacon and force me to go to Atlas. I came to beacon to get away from my father and I can't go back no matter what. I just can't deal with him or my sister. Winter was always better than me and she and my father always made sure to remind me every time I see them.

I felt my eyes start to tear up and I just needed some space so I rushed out the door. I decided to go to the courtyard, but I ended up regretting it. I see all these couples walking around and that made me jealous knowing that my father will be making me marry some snob that wants either my money or my body or both.

All I could do was just hope that someone will come sweep me off my feet and make me feel like I was their everything, they needed me and to be loved for me.

When I found a private spot by the library I wanted to get some stress off the only way I knew how. I started to sing from my heart.

"Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all

Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all

Fear of, what's inside me, Tell me if a heart can be turned to stone?

Oooooooohhhhhhhh ooooohhhh ooooohhhh~

Mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see, I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all,

I'm the loneliest of all..."

When I was done I was in tears knowing who was the loneliest "It's Me I'm the loneliest of all" I sobbed

"Wow are you ok?" A voice from behind me asked. "Y-yes just had something in my eyes." I said trying to clean my eyes hoping the person behind me would believe me. When I turn around a guy that had pitch black hair and his attire was black jeans with a white compression shirt. His eyes are a greyish color with a hint of black in them.

Before I knew what was happening he offered a handkerchief with a skull with black eyes with a crown. "What's this" I pointed at the skull. "Oh, that's my symbol 'King Of Shadows' and I wear it with pride" as I took his handkerchief I decided to introduce my "I'm Weiss Schnee thank you for your kindness" as I raised my hand to offer a handshake. "Oh nice to meet you Weiss, I'm Shade Jackson." He took my hand gave a gentle shake.

"So has anyone told you that you have a gorgeous singing voice?" Shade asked me as he scratched the back of his head. "Well yes, my grandmother did." I said still remembering what happened ten years ago. "Well she has excellent taste then, and the rest of your family must love to hear your singing" Shade said while smiling. Looking down at my feet I just couldn't hold back all the pain that I felt. I just broke down in tears due to the death of the only one in my family who loved me and the fact that my father controls my life.

"I hate my family all they do is put me down and make me feel like I'm just a mistake than they can't get rid of" I started to scream out. "No one understands me or my feelings." I sobbed slamming my head against a wall. Shade grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a hug. "Look I don't know why you're doing this, but if you want to talk here's my number. but for now you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." As I was trying to get a hold of myself and try to decide whether or not if he is trying to mess with my feelings or he actually cared about me, but before I could make a choice my stomach to growl. "Oh sounds like someone's hungry want to head to the cafeteria with me?" Shade ask offering a hand. "Ha if this was your attempt for a date you'll have to try harder." I seen a blush form on Shade. "Well it's not a date we just met. It's more like chance to get to know each other you know." Shade was nervous but honest "Well then shall we" I started to walk in front of him.

After a nice meal with shade he walked me back to my dorm while we're talking about school stuff and how Shade actually live across the hall from us with team JNPR as an added member like we had the same homeroom and history classes but Shade sits in the far back.

"Well I had fun. We should do this again. I mean if you want to." Shade stuttered "Huh sure, but next time you want to take me on a date you better take me off school ground" I joked seeing Shade squirm. "It wasn't a date! I just wanted to get to know you." He argued. "Like what you do on a date right?" I laughed as I seen Shade Blush yet again.

"Well goodnight Weiss hope you'll start to feel better. Oh here" Shade hands me a pieces of paper with his scroll number. "Oh heres mine, well If you want you can study with me at the library at three tomorrow since it's the weekend" As I hand him my number he starts to put a small smirk on. "What" I asked. "Look who wants a date now" He jokes "It's just a study session" I argued. "So a study date uh" He smiles while saying than.

 **"** **Hmm dolt" I whispered as I walked into my team's dorm to see everyone studying with each other. Ha I guess than I was wrong well tomorrow is going to interesting.**


	5. What did she say

Chapter: 5 What did she say

POV: Yang Xiao Long

Well it's been about 3 months now and a lot has happen first we found out Weiss has an actually friend, Then we found out that Aaron wasn't the only faunus in our room.

Turns out Blake is a cat faunus with a dark past. She was also a member of the White Fang and she was partners with their leader Adam. When we found out Weiss was ready to attack Blake with her new 'friend' Shade.

Well I guess if I'm going to tell this story might as well start from the very beginning. It all started two weeks ago. We were all heading out to see the festival

TWO WEEKS AGO

"I'm just saying, because of the White Fang I can't just go out into Vale without being looked at and hear people talk about me." Aaron said as he was concealing his ears and tail. I felt bad that he had to hide who he really was just because some humans just hated faunus. "Yea I understand bro, but you don't have to hide who you are. If anyone had something to say I'll knock their ass out!" Shade said. I actually only met Shade because of Weiss, he's pretty cool although I don't like his weapon choice. Shade has a staff that can shoots from the bottom of it and on top is a hook-shot. To be honest my Ember celica are way better.

"Well I can't wait till we graduate and make everyone who was ever involved with the White Fang pay, But I want to be the one who kills the leader." Weiss stated. "Sorry Weiss but I got dibs to kill him" Shade argued

"Well I say we find a peaceful way out." Everyone stopped to look at Blake

"What did you say" I asked.

"Well we don't have to kill them. We just have to stop them right" Blake stated.

"Oh sure and when we stop them, we can all just be best friends and act like nothing bad ever happened. Then go on a ride on my pet Dragon together." Shade said sarcastically

"Really Shade! You have a dragon." Ruby asked

"No you dolt he was being sarcastic" Weiss yelled.

"Hey don't yell at her" Me and Aaron both said in unison. I think Aaron needed to ask out Ruby already. He cares a lot for her and I rather Rubes goes out with Aaron than giving Jaune a chance to. Jaune's a cool guy, but Aaron could protect Ruby much better. That and Aaron wasn't a bitch about everything like Jaune is.

"Sorry, but Ruby you need to understand that they are monsters that will hurt anyone who stands in their way." Shade said trying to cool off.

"Yea we need to stop those these monsters before they hurt anyone else." Weiss was in a lot of pain and it was clear to see

OUT IN VALE

We were out by the dock while a ship was coming to port, but Aaron pointed out a monkey faunus than was running from the crew of the ship.

"You no good stowaway." One of the men screamed

"Hey I'm a great stowaway, a no good stowaway would of been caught" The blonde faunus yelled out while peeling a banana.

"Hey you get down from there. You're coming with us." Two officers came to the boy, the monkey just threw his banana peel at one of the and just ran.

Present Day

Well after that monkey boy started to run from two officers. Weiss wanted to chase after him, because of the tournament that was coming up and she wanted to get info on the competition.

But after about five minutes of complete running Weiss slammed into a girl, But this girl seemed to have been the one to expose Blake.

Back to the flashback

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, are you alright." Weiss asked the girl while helping her up.

"Yes my damage is very minimal." The weird girl spoke "My name is Penny and this is my first time in I'm sorry for running into you"

"Oh no It was my fault. But have you seen a faunus run by?" Weiss wasn't paying attention to penny she just wanted get info on the monkey faunus.

"Oh you mean the two behind you." Penny said as she pointed to Aaron and Blake "Which one were you looking for the wolf or the cat?" she asked looking back at Weiss.

"Wait Aaron is the only faunus here, Blake is an ordinary girl. Right Blake….." I asked, but me and the group turn around to to see that Blake was running from us. "BLAKE" we all screamed, But it was too late. She was gone.

"Why?" Aaron whispered "Why what Aaron" Ruby asked trying to comfort Aaron. "Why did she hide that she was a faunus from us. I know that I hided who I was, but I at least showed you guys who I am."

"Well she is probably a part of the White Fang trying to kill us or steal info from beacon. She was the only one who wanted to find a Peaceful way out." Weiss stated. "Not only that, but she could've been out to kidnap Weiss for ransom." Shade added.

"No she's our teammate, friend, and a good person." I argued.

"The innocent don't run Yang." Weiss scold back "If that was the case she would of told one of us about her past or at least her being a faunus." She finished .

After about twenty minutes of arguing Shade and Weiss headed back to beacon while the rest of us continued to look for Blake. 'Where are you Blake I thought' to myself

After two hours of searching we were about to give up and head back, but then an explosion came from the docks where we first seen the monkey faunus. 'Blake please don't tell me you have something to do with that.' I prayed

We arrived to the docks to see Blake and the monkey boy fighting the White Fang without a second of hesitation Aaron and Rubes joined the fight. Aaron was on the attack with Ruby giving cover fire. I spot Blake fighting than Torchwick guy that tried to kill Ruby. 'Payback time bitch' I thought as I ran towards them.

Me, Blake and the monkey guy were all fighting Torchwick, but no one was able to land a hit till Blake and the other guy got hurt and out cold. I was running out of steam and my semblance can't work unless I got hit, but this guy is waiting for his moment. "Yang we got this" I heard a familiar voice call out. It was Ruby and Aaron. I look behind them to see that all the lackeys were down and out.

Aaron got behind Ruby and whispered something and Ruby just nodded and stepped in front. "Alright ready Ruby" Aaron asked "Always, Let's get him"

"Aww little red isn't past your bedtime and wolfy want to learn a trick" Torchwick laughed "Play dead" He shot his cane at Aaron, But Aaron didn't try to dodge instead he hit the shot away with his blade and Ruby went on the attack. Again Torchwick was dodging and blocking the attacks with no effort, but when he tried to attack when Ruby's defense was down Aaron ran up and blocked the attack while Ruby was able to get a good shot him. I was impressed on how well they worked together, but to all our shock Torchwick was wounded, but how his aura should've protected him.

Before we could process what was going on Torchwick call out to someone "Neo get me out of here now!" out of nowhere a small girl appeared in front of him. She quickly grabbed him and just like than she was gone with the wind.

Present

Weiss got there and Me and Aaron thought she was going to try to kill Blake, but to our surprise she said as long as Blake had no more connections to the White fang she didn't care about Blake's past. Then she made all of us promised that we would talk to each other if something this big ever happened again. Oh yea we also learned that monkey boy's name Sun, But that's a different story.

And that was that now it's time for some RNR.


	6. What The Hell

Chapter 6: What The Hell

POV: Aaron Nights

"Oh my gosh it's only one more month till our first Christmas as a team. Aren't you guys excited about this." Ruby asked with much joy, But I don't get the point Christmas is just a week of training and surviving till the New Year or at least that's what my dad always what my dad did. "Umm, Aaron you ok, you don't seem to happy about the Holidays." Ruby came up to me and asked.

"Well I don't know why you're excited. I mean I love training, but for a whole week no thank you." I stated. When I looked up and see the rest of the team while they all gave me a confused look at me. "What don't tell me you guys love training for a whole week in the cold" I snapped.

"Are you alright Aaron? Do you need us to get the nurse? Because why would you train on Christmas. The best day in the world were friends and family gather to exchange gifts and spend time together. Well most of us." Weiss said with a sadden tone. Then she came closer to me and whispered "And not to mention Ruby might be under a mistletoe if you're lucky." She finished with a devilish grin. I looked at her in confusion. She just sighed "You do know what a mistletoe is right." she asked. I shooked my head. She let out another sigh "Well let's say if you stand under one with her you'll get to kiss Ruby" I felt my blood rush to my face. I turned away so no one could see me, but I can hear Blake, Yang and Weiss snicker at my reaction. Luckily for me Ruby went to go shower.

"So does than mean you'll celebrate with us, Because jugging by how you're acting, that might be all the reason you need." Blake said while smirking "You might make Rube's Christmas." Yang added winking. "Besides you both have feelings for each other so why not just ask her out." Blake asked.

"Don't get me wrong Ruby is a fantastic girl, But with me being a faunus and she being human people just wouldn't except that. I put up with people treating me like crap, but i couldn't let Ruby go through with what I do. Besides Ruby probably would find someone who is human soon enough that will make her happy." I stated. But it hurt knowing that I couldn't be with Ruby.

Yang walked over to me "What about your happiness Aaron. Everyone deserves to be happy and you and Rubes make each other happy." I Just wanted Yang to stop. I knew Ruby made me a lot more happier and made being a faunus feel ok, but what if she…. Before I knew it I was slapped across my face by Yang. "Ruby doesn't care about what others think of her. Because of you she got into Beacon and after getting to know you and fighting side by side you're the only guy she 'talks' to. Not because she owns you, because she cares for you. She wants you to be happy and you know you have a crush on her." Right as Yang finished Ruby came out of the shower.

Everyone was quiet. I decide that I needed fresh air and time to talk to Shade. "I'll be back. I want to go get some fresh air." as I was walking towards the door Ruby stood in front of me.

"I'll come with you if that's ok with you." Ruby asked, I look back to see my other teammates nod their heads, but I needed time to talk to Shade about Christmas. "I needed to do something first, but when I come back I'll take into vale and pick up some strawberries from the farmer's market you like." I said. A wide smile crossed her face as she came and hug me. "Please hurry you know how much I love strawberries." Ruby whined.

I walk over to Team JNPR's room and see if Shade was home, when I knocked Nora was the one to answer "Hey Aaron want to come in real quick" She said rather fast. "Umm sure…" Before I finished my sentence Nora dragged me in a sat me on what I think is Ren's bed based on how neat it was. I look around to see Shade and the rest of team JNPR looking at me with grins on their faces. "So tell us everything Aaron." Nora said. I didn't know what they were talking about. "What you plan for Ruby on Christmas." Ren jumped in.

I was here to talk to shade about that, but I guess it would be better to have more than one opinion on this since I never shopped for gifts before. "Umm I don't know what to get her." All of them just laugh. "She probably just wants you to spend time with her bro" Shade stated.

"Well I think I have a plan, but I need your guy's help." I said knowing this was going to be a struggle.

* * *

POV change

Ruby Rose

After Aaron left I wanted to get ready for our trip to Vale, but the WBY of the team wanted to talk to me.

"Hey Rubes come sit over here will quick I need to talk to you for a sec." Yang said grabbing my arm and forcing me over to a chair. "We want to talk about you and Aaron." right when Yang finished her sentence her face when from happy to dead serious. "Do you trust Aaron?" her question caught me and the rest of the team off guard.

"Of course I do Yang. Why would you ask than." I argued. "Well It's just that you haven't been able to hang around a guy without remembering what happened a couple of years ago." Her tone soften but still firm. "Yang stop I don't want to hear it." I blurted out.

"What happened?" Weiss and Blake ask in concerned. I look back over to Yang that walks over to me. "Just talk they won't think less of you." She whispered.

I sighed "Well when we were younger I was out in the city with my mom. We were getting me some drinks for my uncle, but I got separated from my mother and then." I felt tears building up in my eyes. My team sat near me trying to comfort me. I got myself back together "A man came up to me and said he could take me to my mother. I was scared but didn't have much choice. I walk with him till we were almost at an alley I felt something wasn't right. It was too late. He took me in a dark corner in the alley and started to undress me I was soon out of skirt and every time I screamed he slapped me and told me I liked it. Before he pulled my panties off. My mom saved me but the guy got away" As I finished my team surrounded me in a group hug.

"Ruby" I heard from the door. It was Aaron. I pulled away from my friends.

"Aaron I'm sorry you heard…" I was stopped when Aaron gave me a hug and started crying. "Don't be sorry. I should be the one to be sorry for not seeing your pain" After we stood there hugging I broke the silences "Can we go get something to eat." I asked. "Sure anything that makes you happy." He replied. "So you'll also spend Christmas with us?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" Aaron stated. For the first time ever I think I can say I'm ready to move on. I want Aaron to be more than a friend. I want him to be mine this Christmas and I want to be his.

* * *

At Dinner

Everyone was eating and having fun Aaron thought it would be fun to have all our friends here, but I would of liked this better if it was only me and him.

"Hey Ruby can I ask you something?" Aaron asked

"Sure what's up" I replied

"Ruby how would you feel about us being together?" Aaron's question made the whole room quiet.

"A-are you asking me out?" I said trying to be calm. I look behind me to see Shade giving Aaron a nod.

"Yes" He mumbled

I got up and jumped into his arms "I think It's about time" I said laughing. "You're not the easiest girl to ask out." Aaron joked. "About damn time Aaron." Shade Laughed out. But I think Aaron got Shade back with his next sentence. "So Shade when are going to grow a sack and ask you know who" Aaron fired.

"Ask who" Weiss asked looking at Shade.

It was going to be a fun Christmas at this rate

* * *

 **Thanks for reading hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Before anyone ask TimShade got hurt in football he sprain His MCL and ACL so that's why it took so long and why it might seem rushed for this chapter.**

 **Let me know if you guys think if we should add or change something.**


	7. Update

Hey Guys this is not a Chapter but it's an update Right now I'm Still working with TimShade to write this story but Tim Torn his MCL Completely and is still recovering as fast as he can to get back on the field while my fat ass has been working on school and the lay out of this story. Plz understand that I plan for his story to take a dark turn at some point and probably be a Two part story with 25-45 chapters each. We hope you all are still going to support story and stay around.


	8. Shadow Of Fear

**Hey Guy's it's me Tim sorry for like a long time without updates, but I'm healed up now and Football training has been going good so I can help but Fang will need some more time he is in school right now so I'll try my best to write this story hope you enjoy Chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Shadow Of Fear

POV Weiss Schnee

December 22 10:37am

It's almost Christmas time and I have yet to get a gift for Shade. Shade is one of the sweets people I met in my life and I want to give him something that shows I appreciate his kindness.

I was hoping that Aaron would help me since he and Shade are like brothers now, but he wanted to have a day with his new girlfriend Ruby which is pretty nice seeing them happy together I wish that one day I could find the courage to express my feeling to Shade. I think Shade could be the one, but only if my father doesn't get to him.

As I was growing up I had many "Boyfriends" that my father has arranged in order to get some more business for his company, but every time I found someone that I liked my sister would always would tell our father. One time my father cursed my existence. Saying I was the worst mistake in his life and how I would be the one to destroy the family name. It's kind of funny I wish that his stupid company goes down and me and Shade could be together, but I don't even know if he likes me. Aaron said something at dinner the other day about shade asking out someone.

I made up my mind on Christmas i'll tell him how I feel.

(Scroll starts to ring)

It's a Text message for my Father.

Father: Weiss one of my informants canceled on us so your sister thinks that me and her should come to Beacon for the holidays you're mother sadly will not be coming.

Oh Fuck no you are not about to come and ruin a relationship before I even tell Shade how I felt about him.

Me: Father I believe me and my team will be going on a training trip for a week.

Father: I already called Ozpin Team RWBY and JNPR will be coming to the Over The Wall Of Dreams Hotel on the 24th. Oh and speaking of Team JNPR you and a boy named Shade Jackson seem to be spending a lot of time together. I hope you don't plan on disappointing me. Again.

How did my father know about Shade I never wrote about him. Was he spying on me again or was this my sisters doing. I wish that I could just fake my death, but Father would just celebrate with Winter when they hear.

Me: Yes Father I look forward to introduce you to my Team and friends.

Father: You mean Ruby's Team.

Ugh He always have to say something to piss me off.

Me: Yes Father.

Great now I need to make sure I keep Shade out of my father's sight at least til I can tell him how I feel. Speaking of which I need to buy a gift for Shade and my fucking parents, but I hope Winter won't do anything anything to Shade.

* * *

POV Shade Jackson

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" I screamed I couldn't think straight me and Aaron just got done shopping with Ruby, but I can't think of anything to give Weiss. She has everything she wants.

"Bro you can't be cursing out of nowhere. People going to think you lost it." Aaron said shaking my arm.

"Yea take a deep breath I think we sit down and eat and we and we can think this over together. Maybe I can help I am Weiss' partner" Ruby said as she grabbed Aaron's arm.

"Yea sounds like a plan how about a burger" I Suggested thinking food would do some good for me.

Well after a great meal we all brainstorm about a gift I have a good idea and once I told Ruby and Aaron we split up, but Aaron handed me some money for the gift even though I didn't need it.

As I got the gift and was walking out of the shop a man in a white suit approached me he had white hair and Blue Eyes and a woman who looks like Weiss.

"Well what you get my sister" The woman asked in cold tone

"Uh… Who… What" I was confused, but then it hit me like a ursa they're

"I'm the Father of my failure daughter Weiss" He stated firmly

"And I'm that loser's sexier sister Winter as you can see" She said coming closer

"Weiss Isn't a loser she one of the most talented girls I know" I snapped two didn't seem to happy at me. Winter pulled out her weapon a rapier than looks likes Weiss' but without the dust holder. I can't feel my arms I frozen with fear this woman is out of my league I can't beat her if we fought.

"Well If you think she's talented then you need to see me sweetheart." She said winking at me.

"Hey Shade" a voice behind me called out

Winter put away her weapon and left with her father while giving another wink to me. I start to realize i'm sweating and having a hard time breathing. Jaune and the rest of my team trying to say something, but sensing their aura Winter put my power to shame plus her father I can't believe how strong Weiss' family is.

I can't think straight I try to walk away, but my legs gave in. I still hear Jaune trying to talk to me while Nora and Ren call for help. I'm blacking out. I know how Weiss felt all her life.

I'm the King Of Shadows but I fear the Schnee's, But for Weiss I'm going to kick their ass and make sure they respect me and then and only then I can see Weiss smile.

* * *

 **Hey If you want to check out my Highlights of the games I got to play in go to my Hudl At profile/4203236/tim-young**


	9. Poll Time

Check Out the Poll Fang is holding on our profile page to see who will fight with Shade to face Winter and her father every pick has a different out come. Thx your support is always great to have We know some of you thought the story was dead but we always will find time for this. It's a nice hobby that gives you guys something to read.

Open til 2/4


	10. Shadow Of A Chance

**Hey votes are in thank you who voted and I hope this chapter came out okay for you guys I believe Tim will write next weeks chapter based off this one so stay tune and message us Tim is also live streaming on twitch as ploky998 he play's Rwby, DBZ and other games so go check him out if you can. Hope you Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Shadow Of A Chance

POV: Shade Jackson

December 24 6:00am

I woke up early today and went up to the roof. My team kept asking me what happen two days ago I refused to talk to them about it. Weiss tried to talk to me about it. I didn't want to involve her in this I don't need her to get hurt.

"Yo idiot, you good man" A voice behind me asked

When I turned around I was surprised to see that it was Aaron "Yea bro I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." I said Aaron was walking next to me and leaned on the railing. He gave that look like he knew something was wrong.

"I know when something's up Shade. You can refuse to tell me or your team all you want, but you know Weiss was crying last night feeling like you didn't care about her. You are the first guy she actually likes and her father hasn't tried to killed you." His look got more serious "Or has he." He pulls out his scroll and pulls up a picture of Winter holding her rapier towards me.

"Did you tell Weiss?" I asked him. He simply shakes his head.

"Look I know what you're thinking, but Weiss' father is Jacques Schnee the man who went from a legendary Huntsmen to a sell out." Aaron placed his hand on my shoulder "Then there's Winter a military psycho who loves to mess with Weiss any chance she gets and she's only 16." Aaron hanged his head "No matter what you don't stand a chance in fight" His last words got to me.

"I…" I was cut off by Aaron.

"But I think we have a slim chance if we fought together. Not a damn soul can handle the two of us going all out right." Aaron looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"Wait you know what yourself into right" I asked trying to make sure he knows what he's getting into. He simply nods "Alright then let's…" my scroll starts to ring

[unknown caller]

I picked it up to hear Winter.

[Winter] "Hey cutie it's me. I see you and wolfy are going fight me and my old man."

[Me] "How did you know" I asked as me and Aaron started to look around.

[Winter] "Oh my gosh look how cute you guys look when you're scared. I can't wait to see how you fight or are you going to be to scared to move again" She mocked me

[Me] "I can't wait to put you and your dad in your place." all you can hear is her laughing

[Winter] "Well let's make a deal If you win I'll tell daddy to accept Weiss and leave her alone. But if we win you have to never talk to Weiss plus drop out and wolfy has to cut his tail off. What you say deal?"

[Me] "Well…" Aaron was spooked but he gave the ok "Ok you're on"

[Winter] "Can't wait to see the face Weiss makes I'll have the hotel reserve a battle spot for us." She quickly hanged up.

We quickly grabbed our gear and started to get ready for tonight

7:00pm

We all get there me and Aaron sat quietly on the way there we arrived one hour early to get a quick scope field.

"What are you two doing?" Weiss asked as she walked over "I deserve an answer Shade. Why are you not talking to me?" Weiss walked up to Shade "Well!"

"Aaron I'm your girlfriend tell us what's going on" Ruby demanded in her own childish way.

"Ha ha ha. Hey sis did you miss us." Winter showed up with her father

"Hmm I guess your 'boyfriend' didn't tell you about our fight. I do respect a man who fights for his woman, so I'll give him that. But to team with a filthy faunus that I will not take." mister Schnee said with a cold stare.

Aaron ready his blade as I raised my staff "Well I guess this fight will go till both members aura drops in red which is dead man rules." Ruby and Weiss looked shocked, but the four us agreed

Our Aura was shown on a screen with all of us at green levels

Ruby, Weiss and the rest of both teams sit down.

A timer counted down till it hit zero go time Aaron mad dashes towards Weiss' father the battle has started

Aaron was going blow with him me and Winter were carefully watching. I can't believe how well Aaron is doing looks like all than time as business man had made him soft. Winter started to walk towards me. I start to walk towards her we stop 6 inches away from each other.

"Well looks like you wolf friend is putting up a good fight not bad." Winter said with a devilish smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked making sure my guard is up

"Well I don't want to fight my new boyfriend" She said looking at me. "Just joking you and my sister look cute together" those last words had me confused "look I'll explain later but know I do love my sister and that I want her to be happy just make sure you don't fuck up."

"Wait what?" I didn't understand

"Aura gauge down in red zone fighter Aaron is eliminated also fighter Jacques is ring-out the match is now one on one " the computer stated

"My dad is out, so now knock me out of the ring and get you friend out of here before he can up" Winter commanded.

Well who was I to not knock her out. With one hard hit I send her flying.

"Fighter Winter is ring-out Winner Shade" The computer stated.

"Aaron come on we are out of here" I shouted luckily Aaron isn't like his girlfriend and listen to me we got out of dodge there but one question remained. Why did Winter help me?


End file.
